Hydrocarbons (oil, natural gas, etc.) are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation (a “reservoir”) by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In the process of recovering hydrocarbons from subterranean formations, it is common practice to treat a hydrocarbon-bearing formation with a pressurized fluid to provide flow channels, i.e., to fracture the formation, or to use such fluids to transport and place proppant to facilitate flow of the hydrocarbons to the wellbore. It is also a common practice to stabilize sand prone formations by means of consolidation treatments, or gravel packing treatments.
Well treatment fluids, particularly those used in fracturing, may comprise a water or oil based fluid incorporating a thickening agent, normally a polymeric material. Gases, such as carbon dioxide (CO2), may be used to fracture alone or in combination with nitrogen (N2) to place the proppant. Foamed materials have been employed in many different applications, such as, for example isolation (polystyrene, or polyurethane), or even structural (aluminum foam in aircraft plans). However, foamed materials in the oilfield are often associated to the use of an energizing gas such as nitrogen (N2), methane or CO2 in aqueous polymeric solutions such as foamed fracturing fluids, or particle slurries, such as foamed cement.